Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.152$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.152 = \dfrac{115.2}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.152} = 115.2\%$ $115.2$ per hundred = $115.2$ per cent = $115.2$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.